Radio frequency (“RF”) transmission systems and the various wireless devices that operate within such systems are commercially widely available, and nearly ubiquitous, throughout the world with systems coming on-line daily even in the remotest areas of the world.
Existing antennae such as conventional dipoles and monopoles suffer from a number of limitations, including narrow frequency coverage, heavy weight, and high visual profile. Dipoles or monopoles with larger cross-sectional area, referred to as “fat” dipoles, provide increased bandwidth, however, are limited to a 3.5:1 frequency bandwidth before the E plane radiation pattern splits into two lobes with a null perpendicular to the antenna major axis. The discone antenna is capable of operation over frequency bandwidths of 10-15:1, however, the beam peak varies considerably from the horizon with frequency, thus affecting useful range. Biconical dipoles that are symmetrical are well known, but provide limited capability, e.g., provide bandwidths comparable to “fat” dipoles.
Existing antennae, such as disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,050, include relatively exposed radiating elements constructed of flexible wire or the like. The flexible radiating elements are exposed and can deflect in response to contact with obstacles and then return to position. In some environments and situations the flexible radiating elements may be excessively deformed and fail to return to position. This excessive deformation of the radiating elements may lead to degradation of the antenna's electrical performance. A need therefore exists for an antenna assembly offering protection against damage to the radiating elements.
In light of these and other limitations, dangers and risks associated with RF transmission systems, what is needed is a system and method for detecting or suppressing (e.g., preventing, disrupting, jamming, interfering with or otherwise disabling) RF transmissions between target transmitters and/or target receivers operating in a particular region, thereby disabling the communication, the remote detonation or otherwise suppressing the RF transmissions.